It's Hard To Understand
by BronyShire
Summary: Fili and Kili have always been close brothers, and their bond has never weakened. When in the presence of the company, questions begin to be asked about the two which seem outrageous yet so plausible. The two brothers were not aware of the many thoughts they could create in other's minds, and they must question how they feel about them and each other.
1. Young Dwarves

Fili sat still upon the log, and breathed in the fresh air. The forest not too far from their kingdom was a common getaway for the two brothers. The white trees stood thin and tall, going up for miles above the young dwarves. The summer was over as quickly as it had come, though the forest still remained in a serene state. The leaves on the trees blew gracefully in the wind, colours of ripe greens and rosy pinks. The sound of crickets and the howling of the wind filled the air, the subtly of other sounds merged together is an instant relaxer to the two. Being dwarves and spending a lot of time underground, they do not get to bask in the glory and wonders of nature. They cannot wake up in the morning to smell the fresh air, or spot the dew on the leaves after rain, nor can they sit and watch the clouds from the comfort of their own garden since they had no garden. Nothing grew down there, in the dark depths where the only light came from lit torches and shimmering gems. Of course, gems interested the dwarves for it was in their blood to have a love of gold and all things that shine though they did not love it as much as people would expect. Fili was not here alone of course, for his little brother would tag along with him almost everywhere he went. Kili sat in front of his brother and did as he did almost every day, he braided his brother's hair. Fili would allow no other to braid his hair, even if Kili made a complete mess of it he would insist to keep it in unless Kili wanted otherwise. Every night, Kili would untie the braids and chuckle at how wavy Fili's hair would become. The two would lie together, Fili hugging Kili close to him as tight as he could without hurting his brother. Throughout their entire lives, Fili had protected and watched over Kili and he did that even when they slept. When they awoke, they would eat a bountiful breakfast and Kili would re-braid Fili's hair for the rest of the day.

"Almost done..." Kili mumbled, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"I swear you get faster every day brother." Fili chuckled, making sure not to move.

"Well, practise makes perfect as uncle always says." Kili smiled, tying up the last pieces of hair. "Aaaand... Done."

"We should head back, for uncle will surely be looking for us." Fili said, jumping off of the large log.

"Why must we always do as he asks?" Kili asked, being helped down from the log by his brother.

"Don't start that again Kili, you know why..." Fili said.

Kili was currently going through some sort of stage, where he realized how much of a choice in matters that he had. When they went to training, instead of going straight for the swords Kili would pick up a bow and try to fire several arrows at the target. Thorin would say that the bow was a weak weapon, and bravery and courage were the qualities that a sword possessed. However, Kili would continue to practise with said bow and it didn't take long before he was shooting arrows with a steady hand. Of course, like all weapons, it took time to master them but Kili was taking much shorter than he would with any sword because he enjoyed the feeling of a bow in his hand. Though this independence was not encouraged, Fili couldn't help but drift slightly towards throwing weapons more than swords. Though, the two would have to complete their training eventually, though the feeling of mastering more than one weapon was already something they knew they would be proud of.

"Fine, let's go." Kili huffed, dusting off his shirt.

Kili was already beginning to grow taller than his older brother, though he thought it best not to mention it too soon or too often. The two made their way through the branches, moving them out of their way to find their home once again.

After a long day of training, the two brothers slunk back into their bedrooms and closed the door behind them. Fili took off his gear, until he was down to just his shirt and trousers. Fili approached Kili who always seemed to have trouble with taking off his gear, mostly because he was used to Fili doing it for him, and soon got it off in a matter of minutes. Kili rolled his shoulders back, and stretched out before collapsing onto his bed. Fili yawned, collapsing slightly more gracefully than his brother onto his bed.

Before they could even remember, when Fili and Kili were younger, Kili would have a tendency to crawl beside his brother while he slept to add warmth and security to his slumber. This became a regular thing, and Kili could no longer sleep without his brother by his side. Now they were older, the two decided to push their single beds together so that they would always be by each other's sides during the night. As the moon rode higher into the sky, not as if the two could see it either way, the closer they held each other .It was hard to be warm so deep in the ground, especially with the houses being made of stone, grey bricks which were cold to touch. Fili wrapped his arm around Kili, and pulled him close to him.

"Goodnight brother." Fili whispered.

"G'night..." Kili answered back sloppily.

In the arms of his brother, it didn't take more than a minute for Kili to fall asleep. His brother had a certain warmth to him, which gave out a sense of safety. Kili was known to snore, very loudly for that fact, but it did not bother his brother... In matter of fact, it would probably make Fili uneasy if he didn't hear his brother almost breaking his ear drums. Fili's blonde hair was sprawled across the bed, covering part of Kili's face and his own.

In just a short day, which was more than normal for them, the bond between the two brothers became greater and stronger...


	2. Bofur's Questions

The fire was roaring, the flames flickered against the darkness of the night sky. The company had stopped to camp for the night, and everybody was off doing their own thing. Thorin was standing atop of a rock, his eyes roaming along the horizon. Bilbo had gone to see his pony and had slipped them a midnight-snack. Fili and Kili were sitting with their backs to a rock, but they were not talking. The two would share words every so often, but they didn't like to disturb the silence...

Soon enough, the time for sleeping arrived and the dwarves settled down into their makeshift beds. Fili and Kili barely moved, and since they had their bed set up since they got here all they needed to do was lie down. Of course when the two would lie, they would lie together. The fire was put out, by the foot of Dwalin, and the coldness only made the two want to cuddle closer. With the embers still burning, there was little light shining on the dwarves. As this light remained, the other dwarves could see Fili and Kili clearly. Thorin was used to this, being the uncle of the two, so saw nothing of it. Bilbo smiled at the two, not remembering the last time somebody had held him like Fili held Kili (in fact he wasn't sure if they had...). Bofur smiled, though he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop the sniggers; Bombur did the same. Ori was trying to settle down, and Nori whispered to him harshly to sleep. It didn't take long for the fire to go out, or for the dwarves to fall asleep. In the morning, when the birds sang and the wind whispered, Kili and Fili woke up to something quite strange... Bofur, was watching over the two, with the same old smile plastered onto his face.

"Morning Lads.". Bofur chuckled.

"Good morning..." Kili yawned.

"Did ya sleep well?" Bofur asked, standing up straight.

"Not as well as we would in a bed, no..." Fili mumbled.

"I'm sure, well it's time for breakfast." Bofur said, moving toward the fire.

Since the dwarves were a few good days into their journey, they were not running low on food which led to a hearty breakfast. They ate fish and eggs and meat, and more meat. Fili and Kili chatted throughout the meal, bellowing with laughter every few minutes. The other dwarves watched them, studying them almost, some smiling and some straight faced; Thorin only turned to them slightly, the two laughing together was not new to him though he had wondered what affect the two would have on the rest of the group.

After breakfast, the dwarves gathered their gear to make sure they were ready to ride and like every morning, Kili braided Fili's hair. Nobody noticed at first, since they were too busy doing other things but it didn't take too long for somebody to turn around. Thorin rolled his eyes and scoffed in a 'we don't have time for this' sort of way but decided it would be best to leave them be. Kili had mastered this task long ago since he had been doing it since they were children so he was done in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you Kili." Fili gave a tired smile.

"It's no problem, I do it like I always do." Kili smiled back.

"You two are very close, aren't you?" Bofur asked, approaching the two.

"Of course, we are brothers." Fili said, feeling as though Bofur was doubting this.

"Yes, near inseparable..." Bofur chuckled. "You care for each other, that's good."

Kili turned to his brother with a smile, he hadn't heard somebody say this in years.

"Though must you sleep together, and braid each other's hair?" Bofur asked.

"I see no problem with it..." Fili mumbled.

Bofur chuckled, saying no words, and then left to find his and Kili looked at each other in synchronisation and a grin covered their rosy cheeks. The two broke out into a hearty laugh, and they knew what was on the other's mind. Even though they saw no problem with what they were doing, they had expected a strange reaction from the rest who weren't close in the same way as they were. When the dwarves began to ride, Kili rode slightly ahead so to get a chance to talk to Bilbo about whatever sprung to mind. Fili lagged behind, going at a steady pace and admiring his surroundings. It was much like the forest they used to visit, though the trees were not as tall. Bofur was between the two brother's and he let out a chuckle every so often and Fili grew tired of it.

"What do you find so amusing?" Fili asked.

"Pardon?" Bofur replied, slowing down.

"I wish to know what amuses you. The repeat of your laughter would suggest it's quite funny." Fili scowled.

"Just the two of you..." Bofur began.

"Yes?" Fili pushed for an answer.

"You interact with each other like lovers would." Bofur chuckled.

Fili blushed, in anger not in embarrassment he told himself. He cleared his throat, and Bofur soon carried on. Fili caught his brother's eye, and Kili smiled in his signature innocent way. Fili smiled back, and his eyes drifted. Lovers... He loved his brother, in a brotherly way, in a way nobody could explain. Perhaps not even himself... His brother was amazing, he made him laugh and smile and he kept him sane. With out his brother he would be lost... There was no doubt that Kili was handsome, even though many people thought otherwise. Fili had asked Kili if he could braid his hair many a time, though Kili always refused.

"Braids look good only on you brother." Kili had told him.

Fili knew their relationship was innocent, though he also now knew how it could be confused for something else... Kili had kissed him many times on the cheek on all but one occasion; when they had gotten terribly drunk and Kili had carried him up to their room. It meant nothing of course, though now it seemed different. Fili slowed even more, this thought racketing in his brain. Fili imaged Kili holding him tightly and planting kisses over his skin. His hands moving through his brother's hair, and it would be tangled as always.

"Fili!" Kili shouted, breaking Fili's trance. "Why are you falling behind?"

Fili shook his head, and blinked a couple of times before catching up. Kili chuckled, waiting for Fili to catch up with the rest. Fili smiled, though his eyes were still distant. He could imagine Kili like that but he shouldn't, not that he wanted to but... He just had to stop thinking about it. He had to focus on the task at hand, not the way his brother's eyes sparkled.

But oh, how they did...


	3. Bad Self-Image

The company had stopped to rest at what looked like an abandoned farm. There were wooden stables placed around, though they did not stand strong; there were chunks missing out of most places and they gave off a creaking sound. Thorin had ordered Fili to go and watch over the ponies and of course Kili had followed closely behind. The rest of the dwarves, and Bilbo, were seated beside the warm fire singing and laughing. The ponies were anything but interesting, grazing at the remaining grass and sometimes flicking their mane about. The moon was already high in the sky, though it was still relatively dark. The light from the fire could be seen, but the warmth could not be felt. The dwarves were currently cooking food, and the smell was beginning to reach the two brothers. Their stomachs rumbled, for they had not eaten since breakfast this morning... They were hoping that somebody would bring them food, they were counting on it. Kili was currently seated upon a tree stump, drumming his fingers along his arm, trying his best to keep his eyes on the ponies.

"These ponies do nothing..." Kili groaned.

"They are not here for our entertainment." Fili mumbled in reply.

Kili turned to face his brother, who was turned away from him, and got up from the stump. He made his way over to Fili, making sure that the blonde's face was in view at all times, and then sat down beside him upon a log. Fili turned just slightly, seeing that his brother was sitting there, and then turned away to face the sky once more.

"Are you okay Fili, you have been acting rather distant lately." Kili said.

"Oh, yes I'm fine brother. I have some things on my mind, is all." Fili replied, though he did not look at this brother.

"What things?" Kili asked.

Fili turned to his brother fully now, and smiled. He ruffled the younger's hair and got up from the log. Kili looked up at him, confused, but smiled at the contact.

"Do not worry about it Kili, I'm fine." Fili breathed.

"Do not keep things from me, I'm not a little boy. I can understand." Kili protested, standing up.

"No, you don't understand Kili." Fili said quickly.

Kili sighed, sitting back down and leaning against a tree. Now he turned from his brother, his arms folded and his legs crossed.

"Kili, do not take offence from it. It's personal, that's all." Fili sighed too, sitting beside Kili.

"But you never keep things from me brother." Kili almost whispered.

"I'm sure there are things you have never told me." Fili chuckled.

Kili shook his head, an honest smile on his face and an innocent look in his eyes.

"You're my brother, I can't keep secrets from you." Kili said proudly.

Fili let out a deep breath, his chest deflating. He leaned against the opposite tree, and looked his brother in the eye.

"You've _never_ lied to me?" Fili asked.

"What would I gain from that?" Kili asked in return.

"I don't know..." Fili mumbled.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Kili asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well-I-Erm..." Fili stuttered.

"It's fine if you have, I mean. Every dwarf lies, right?" Kili chuckled, though there was an essence of pain in his voice.

"But you don't."

"Not to you, no."

"Now I feel terrible. I'm sorry Kili."

"Don't be sorry, I'm fine."

"Now that's just not fair."

"What?" Kili asked.

"You can simply say 'I'm fine' yet I can't?" Fili grumbled.

"You tell me, and I'll tell you." Kili smirked.

Fili scoffed, his brother was not as dumb as he looked. He opened his mouth to argue, though thought better of it.

"I have just been thinking..." Fili began, thinking of a way to put it. "There are many dwarves who don't find you attractive."

Kili furrowed his eyebrows, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to hear this... He knew it was true of course, he was the least attractive of the company. Kili had no beard to speak of, only stubble across his jaw. His ears and nose were small, hilariously small to some. His brown hair was not styled, it simply ran down his face tangled and unkempt. He let out a sigh, and rolled his eyes.

"Yes..." Kili whispered. "Is that all?"

Fili look over at this brother, and saw how pained he looked.

"No brother, that's not what I'm saying... I'm saying that even though dwarves think this of you, I think the opposite. The way you look is unique, and I think it's almost inspiring how you do not change because people want you to." Fili smiled, hoping his brother would turn to face him.

"It's not that I don't change because I don't want to, it's because I basically can't. My hair is not the type to be styled, and no matter how hard I try a beard just will not grow. I can't do much about my face, can I?" Kili spat.

Fili moved along the log, and rested his arm across his brother's shoulder. He pulled his brother's head into his neck, and rested his head upon his brother's hair. He heard a sniffle leave Kili, and Fili hugged his brother closer to him.

"Kili, you shouldn't let this get to you." Fili whispered.

"That's easy for you to say brother. You are seen with a different woman almost every week." Kili cleared his throat to stop his voice from cracking.

"Yes, but-" Fili started, though he couldn't think of any excuse. "Either way Kili, I still think you are handsome."

"You're lying." Kili didn't hesitate to say.

"I would _never_ lie about something like that Kili..." Fili whispered.

"Thank you, brother." Kili replied, a catch in his throat.


	4. Watching the Ponies

After Kili had dried his eyes and cleared his throat, he was able to speak again. Fili remembered that Kili had said he would tell Fili what was bothering him, though he was sure if it was very important it would be brought up again. Fili brushed Kili's brown hair away from his face and planted a kiss on his scalp. Kili smelt of damp and dirt, though the smell was not revolting; it smelt of _Kili_. Fili paused for a moment, and realized that he was actually smelling his brother... Fili told himself it just so happened that he breathed in, and he caught his brother's scent that was all. Kili was tucked into Fili's chest, and he clinged onto his jacket more tightly than he probably should have done. The singing from the fire had died down, and now only murmurs could be heard.

"Are you okay now Kili?" Fili asked softly.

"Much better, thank you again Fili." Kili murmured.

The two brothers sat close together for what seemed like hours, though soon enough Kili sat up straight and stretched out his arms and legs. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes before resting his head back on his brother's shoulders.

"Is that all that was troubling you brother, thinking that I wasn't hideous?" Kili asked, his voice now returning to normal.

"Well I guess that's not all of it..." Fili sighed. "Some of those things that Bofur said."

"That we're near inseparable?" Kili asked, chuckling. "He wasn't wrong."

"He spoke to me while we were riding, and told me we act like lovers would." Fili said.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, the sound of the wind dying down too. To treat each other like lovers is just absurd, Kili had thought, they were brothers after all... Very close brothers too, who slept together and fiddled with each other's hair. Those were brotherly things to do, weren't they? Thorin never seemed to have a problem with it. Kili was frozen stiff thinking about this, since the thought had never occurred to him before. Just because they treated each other in a loving way did not mean they loved each other in that way, right?

"Kili, are you okay?" Fili asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine..." Kili mumbled, his eyes still distant. "That was an odd thing for him to say. Don't you think?"

"Well, I suppose so I me-" Fili began.

"We are brothers, we're meant to care for each other. Right?" Kili asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes, of course b-" Fili tried to speak again.

"So why would he say such a thing!? It's none of his business frankly." Kili was stood up now, his voice growing louder.

"Kili, calm down." Fili raised his tone now, and Kili sat down less than a second after.

There was silence again, though this was much more awkward than the last. Kili was sat up straight, his hands on his knees and he was not as close to his brother as he had been. His face was almost frozen, his eyes darted at the ground. Fili looked much more relaxed, though his face was covered in worry. Fili hand moved to his brother's and Kili grabbed it tightly.

"I mean." Kili began, his voice plain. "You've never thought about it that way, right?" Kili asked.

"Well not really but..." Fili began.

Kili turned to face Fili, his eyes were wide and he looked as if he had just received the most shocking news of his life. Fili paused for a few seconds, thinking of how to say this without setting his brother off on another rant or how to confuse him in anyway. There was no right way to say this, because it _wasn't_ right. Fili squeezed his brother's hand once more and avoided looking at him in the eye.

"Every since you were born, I've never left your side. Your first words were my name. We grew up together, we fought together and we played together. You've been my brother and my best friend for as long as I can remember." Fili said with a smile on his face. "You've grown up, and so have I. Things we do may not be so innocent as we thought they would be."

"So we aren't allowed to spend time with each other any more?" Kili asked, his eyes looking at his shoes.

"No, no that's not it at all. I still want to spend time with you Kili, in fact I want to spend _more_ time with you."

Kili looked up at his brother, a smile spread across his cheeks. The smile that could melt your heart and make your knees weak, the smile that made you want to hug Kili for the rest of your days.

"I love you Kili, you know that right?" Fili asked.

"Of course Fili, I love you too." Kili said.

"I don't just mean love as a brother, I _love_ you." Fili said, moving closer to Kili.

"I know..." Kili said, and he paused for a moment. "I love you too."

Fili moved his hand up to Kili's shoulder, and turned Kili towards him. As Fili moved closer, Kili spoke again.

"But we are still brothers." Kili said quickly. "I'll have trouble seeing you in any other way."

"Kili, I know it's hard and if you don't want to do it we don't have to." Fili sighed.

It was a swift movement, one Fili had not seen coming. Kili almost leaped at his brother, though he tried to keep his balance. Kili pushed Fili up against the tree, and slowly leaned in. Fili closed his eyes, and pulled his brother's face to him. After not even a second of their lips touching, there came a rustle in the bushes. They so badly didn't want to turn to it, and just carry on but they knew better of it. It was Bilbo, with two bowels of stew in his hands. The hobbit looked around for the two brothers, who got off the log and made their way over to the ponies. Then they realized, the amount had gotten fewer... They both stared off into the distance, just thinking what to say and what to do. Thorin was going to _kill_ them.


	5. Bitten Lip

After the battle with trolls, and realization of the company, they moved to find the troll's cave which was luckily nearby. Inside the cave were blades of many makes, food that could last you a lifetime (or a dwarf for two suppers) and gold that glittered brighter than the stars. A few of the dwarves buried this treasure, so that they could retrieve it on the journey back. Fili and Kili stood at the wall of the cave, in the dark, and said nothing. Kili looked over to his brother a couple of times, Fili was looking around the cave with a small smile spread across his cheeks. Kili smiled too, and drummed his fingers against the wall. After around 10 minutes, Thorin approached the two brothers.

"Kili, Fili, I want to talk to you about the ponies." Thorin said in his rumbling voice.

"We're sorry uncle, we got distracted." Fili mumbled.

"It won't happen again." Kili added.

"It better not. If I give you a task I expect it to be done..." Thorin sighed.

"We did get them back in the end." Kili spoke up.

"Yes I know, and I'm proud of you for doing so." Thorin said, smiling.

He rested his hand on Kili's shoulder, the smile still on his face until he noticed a mark on Kili's lip. It was not from the trolls, that was for certain, for it looked like a bite mark from teeth much smaller than those of trolls. Kili noticed Thorin looking at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked, and his eyes moved to Fili who shrugged his shoulders.

"What happened to your lip?" Thorin asked.

"O-Oh, I tripped and fell." Kili said hastily.

Thorin nodded, turning away and leaving the two alone. Kili let out a deep breath and Fili patted his back.

"Calm down Kili, everything's fine." Fili chuckled.

"It's fine now that he doesn't know, but he will find out." Kili breathed.

"Only if you let him..." Fili said.

"Yes but how many things have we even managed to keep from him?" Kili asked.

"We were nothing but children then Kili, he's not going to find out unless we truly want him to. Do you want him to?" Fili whispered.

"Well not yet, no..." Kili mumbled.

"Good, now wipe that worried look off your face." Fili chuckled again.

Kili smiled, standing up straight and opened his mouth to speak until the company began to move again. The brothers left last, holding each others hand in the darkness of the cave and hesitantly let go once they entered the light. Bofur approached the two brothers, looking around as he walked. Fili rolled his eyes, dreading what he was going to say and wonder whether he should even bother listening. Kili couldn't help but feel that he liked Bofur more now, for if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have kissed his brother against that tree.

"G'day lads." Bofur smiled, nodding.

"Morning Bofur." Kili smiled back, whilst Fili simply nodded.

"What happened to your lip?" Bofur asked though he sounded like he already knew the answer.

"I tripped and bit it." Kili said as calmly as possible though his head turned to Fili as he spoke.

Bofur nodded. "Mhm... Pretty nasty mark. Did it hurt?"

Kili was silent for a while, not sure really what to say in case he offended Fili in any way.

"Well I'm not a child..." Kili ended up saying, thinking it was a good midway point.

"Aye, you're a strong boy. Wouldn't expect you to be limping any time soon then?" Bofur asked, chuckling to himself.

Fili growled lowly, and clenched his fists. Kili just chuckled quietly, not sure he got what was so funny but felt he should laugh either way. Bofur walked away after those words, his hands in his pockets. Almost instantly, Kili turned to his brother.

"Fili, what did he mean by me limping?" Kili asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm just going to speak to him for a second." Fili said quickly.

"Oh, okay..." Kili said and Fili followed after Bofur.

Bofur walked over to his pony, making sure the packs were correctly tightened and that the saddle was straight. Fili rested his hand on Bofur's shoulder, and spun him around. Fili was never usually this aggressive to any other dwarf really, unless they insulted him but all Bofur had done was make a small joke... Whenever it came to Kili, if somebody said one tiny wrong thing it would set Fili off.

"Calm down Fili, what d'ya want?" Bofur asked, furrowing his brow.

"Why don't you drop this joke that you have here?" Fili asked, gripping onto Bofur's tunic.

"It's just a bit of fun laddie." Bofur chuckled.

Fili let go of Bofur's jacket, and pushed his hair back off of his face. Dwalin had turned to face them now, a concerned look on his face and he was considering going over to see what was going on.

"Who else in the company thinks me and Kili's relationship is... 'odd'?" Fili asked.

"Well nobody has come to speak to me about it, we aren't gossipy girls." Bofur said. "But..."

"But?" Fili hurried.

"You'll have to ask them yourself. You best start with the hobbit, since it's unlikely you'll see him again." Bofur mumbled, pointing to Bilbo.

"Well he was smiling at us earlier." Fili mumbled to himself.

"Why do you want to know this anyway?" Bofur asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No reason." Fili said quickly, turning to leave.

"Well I hope your brothers lip gets better." Bofur laughed.

Fili stopped for a second, grumbled under his breath and carried on his way to Bilbo who was looking around the dwarves with a worried look on his face.

"Hello Bilbo." Fili said, his face now looking surprsingly happy.

"Oh, h-hello Fiili." Bilbo said, dragging out his name not sure if he had gotten it right.

Fili was silent for a minute or two, not sure how he could say this without sounding incredibly suspicious, nosy or creepy. He pondered, leaning against a nearby trunk and rubbing his chin.

"Erm.. Can I help you with something?" Bilbo asked.

"You know my brother Kili, of course?" Fili asked, Bilbo nodded. "Well then you know how close we are."

"Oh yes, you're very close." Bilbo agreed.

"Well you see hobbit, I was speaking to Bofur and he said that we are as close as lovers... Would you agree?" Fili asked.

"Well, I-Er." Bilbo stuttered. "From a hobbit's point of view... I would say yes, but just because that's how close you are that doesn't mean that's what your relationship is."

Fili nodded slowly, thinking about what the halfling had just said.

"Why do you want to know?" Bilbo asked after a while.

"No reason... Thank you ." Fili bowed before leaving.

Kili was still standing at the opening of the cave, waiting for his brother to return, he looked like a lost puppy. It was silent for a while, until Gandalf began speaking to Bilbo and offered him a dagger which he found in the cave, and only a couple of minutes after that they heard a rustling in the bushes...


	6. Caught in the Act

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

The next place the company ended up in was Rivendell, and even though Thorin wasn't too happy about it they stayed the night. All of the dwarves got their own room, with food on the table, a comfortable bed and a warm bath ready for them. Many of the dwarves went straight for the food, Bombur of course being one of them, and then ended up falling asleep on their bed. Fili and Kili however were raised to always look your best (by Dwarven standards of course) and they had been told that being covered in dirt and muck was not a most appealing look. The two dwarves sunk into their baths, and the water almost instantly turned a dingy brown with small twigs and leaves floating on the surface. It didn't take Kili long to get cleaned up, so he jumped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around himself. After drying, he pulled on a loose shirt and a pair of trousers before dropping on his bed. Then he listened. It was so _quiet_ here... You could hear the wind outside, dancing in between the branches of the trees. It wasn't right, it was unsettling for things to be so silent. Kili sat up, sliding off the edge of his bed to pull on his boots. He had to see his brother, he was almost certain that his brother was thinking the same too. He doubted he would even be able to sleep without Fili by his side anyway, so off he went out of his room and down the hallway until he reached his brother's room. He didn't bother knocking, something Kili rarely did was use manners, and when he opened the door the room was empty. The food on the table had clearly been touched, rather aggressively for that matter, and Fili's pack could be seen in the corner of the room but there was no sign of him. Then he heard a noise, the sound of running water. Then he froze, Fili was in the bath. He couldn't move for a couple a seconds, mostly because he didn't want to, but then he finally managed to turn around and grip the door handle before...

"Kili, is that you?" His brother called out.

Kili let out a heavy breath, squeezing the handle tightly before letting go off it.

"Y-Yes, it's me." Kili answered, turning around.

When Fili came into view, Kili had to pinch himself to stop him from squeaking. Before him stood his brother as naked as the day he was born, drenched and dripping with water. Of course Kili had seen his brother naked before, they had taken baths together many times, though never had he saw his brother in such a way. Fili chuckled as he saw the red spread across the younger dwarf's face, which only made him blush deeper. Kili's hair was still slightly wet, and it hid his eyes from Fili which were trying so hard not to wander.

"Could you put a towel on please brother?" Kili murmured.

"Why? You've seen me naked before, have you not?" Fili asked, and Kili could practically _hear_ him smirking.

Fili walked up to his brother, and indeed a smirk was spread across his face, and he ran his fingers along Kili's jawline. He picked up Kili's head to look at him, and leaned in to kiss him. Kili's hand moved up his brother, finally resting on his bare shoulder as the kiss deepened. Kili moaned against his brother's lips, and then Fili pulled away.

"I think we ought to get you out of those clothes." Fili growled, and his hands moved to the neck of his brother's shirt.

Kili grabbed his brother's wrist, looking into his eyes in a way that a puppy would...

"Not here Fili, not now..." Kili mumbled.

"What... Why not?" Fili asked, sounding almost offended.

"Somebody could hear us." Kili said.

Fili smirked again, leaning in to whisper in his brothers ear. "Loud, are you?" He whispered.

A shiver went down Kili's spine, and he let out a desperate breath. "I-I don't know..."

Fili took half a step back, a confused look on his face.

"You dont kno-" He began, but then it struck him. "Kee, are you still a virgin?" He asked, his thumb rubbing against Kili's cheek.

Kili turned away, his face flushing red once more. "Don't say it like that." He grumbled.

Fili let out a quiet chuckle, knowing that he would be able to use this for his benefit. The blonde's hands moved to the neck of his brother's shirt once again but this time Kili did not stop him, and so it was lifted above his head. Kili wasn't incredibly hairy, certainly compared to his brother, so only a few curls lay upon his chest. Fili ran his hand down his brother's almost smooth chest, and that earned him a groan.

"Fili, please..." Kili breathed.

Fili grinned to himself, moving his hands down to the waistline of Kili's trousers and quickly pulling them down. Kili almost leaped at his brother, but Fili managed to keep his balance as he backed up towards the bed. The two rolled around, planting kisses and nibbling at each other's skin. After tumbling around, Kili ended up straddling his brother, his hands placed on his chest. There was a pause, where Kili just stared at his brother's chest panting.

"Kili..?" Fili asked, moving his hand to brush hair from Kili's face.

"I don't know what to do." He panted, and he really had no idea.

That was when the door opened, and the creak of the hinges echoed through the room. Both of their heads turned, panic spread across their face and they were not the only ones. Thorin stood in the doorway, his eyes wide and moving between the two of them. The sight was almost unbearable, and Thorin couldn't move for a few good seconds before the door slammed shut. Kili was frozen, and Fili looked around for his underwear. Their breaths slowed down, and Thorin still stood outside with his back to the door.

"Should we go and speak to him?" Kili asked.

"I'm not sure..." Fili breathed.

Kili climbed off of his brother and off of the bed, searching for his clothes whilst Fili did the same. Once Fili had pulled his trousers on, he moved towards the door to listen.

"He's still there." Fili whispered.

"What should we do?" Kili asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

Then, there was a noise that broke the silence.

_Knock,_

_Knock._

It was Thorin, waiting to come in.


	7. Thorin's Threat

Fili's shaking hand moved to the handle, still warm from Kili's touch, and slowly opened it. Thorin stood there, his feet planted to the ground with the same old stern look on his face. Fili moved aside to let him in, still not knowing where his shirt had gotten to. Kili couldn't look his uncle in the eye, so they wandered about the room to everywhere but Thorin. Thorin strode into the room, until he was standing in-between the two brothers.

"What was that?" Thorin asked, his low voice slightly hitched.

"Well-Erm-We..." Fili stuttered, yet Kili said nothing.

"If your mouths cannot speak, then your marks will." Thorin grumbled, turning to Kili and seeing the red marks placed up and down his collar bone.

Kili yelped when Thorin approached, but he tried his best to stay calm. Thorin's hand moved to Kili's shirt, and he pulled down the neck to view even more bites upon his chest. Then he turned to Fili, his bare chest not as covered but marked all the same. Thorin's hand moved to his face, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Uncle, we-" Fili began.

"What kind of impression do you think you're giving out? You are tied to the throne, yet you go about like this!?" Thorin shouted, and Fili had to take a step back.

There was silence, and Kili stood on the same spot for the entire time while Thorin ranted about appearances and impressions and how disrespectful it was.

"It's not acceptable." Thorin finished with.

That was when Kili stood forward but couldn't get the words out of his mouth at first, and there was a worried look spread across Fili's face. Thorin glared at Kili, and Kili almost immediately knew what Thorin was thinking, though it did not scare him. His lip did not quiver, nor did his eye water. He cleared his throat, and then he spoke.

"Is love not acceptable uncle?" Kili asked, his brow furrowing.

Kili expected a better reaction, and the one Thorin gave him was much less than that - a bellowing laugh.

"Love?" He asked "This is no love. It is Fili's desperate attempt to lie with another dwarf."

Fili's face sunk, and he mouthed 'no' over and over again to his brother but that made no change. Kili didn't believe his uncle for a second, and his face stayed stiff and an awful face it was. Fili wanted to see his brother smiling and laughing, not a look of hurt and almost disgust spread across his once rosy cheeks.

"Don't lie uncle." Fili growled.

"Do not lie to yourself, I never thought you would sink so low." Throin spat. "The boy doesn't even have a beard, he looks more like an elf than a dwarf."

"I love him!" Fili almost yelled.

"You dare raise your voice to me?" Thorin asked, backing Fili up to the wall. "I can smell the ale on your breath."

There was silence, the only noise being the heavy breaths of the three. Then, Thorin spun around and moved for the door and just before he left he spoke again.

"If I catch you like this ever again, Smaug will appear as the smallest threat." Thorin mumbled.

Then the door slammed, and the sound shook Kili out of his frozen state. The two brothers looked at each other at last, Fili with a look of guilt and Kili with a look of sorrow.

"Are you drunk brother?" Kili asked, his voice tearing.

Fili walked to his brother at a quick pace, and pulled Kili into his arms. He rested the young dwarf's head on his chest and let out a breath.

"Do not listen to him Kili, he is lying. Not a single drop of ale has touched my tongue this night." Fili muttered.

"But uncle said he could smell it." Kili whispered.

"His senses deceive him brother." Fili said.

Then Fili heard his brother sniffle, and it wasn't long before his chest became wet with tears. Fili carried Kili to his bed, where he lay Kili at his side with his hand running through brown hair.

"Do not cry Kee. It breaks my heart." Fili said.

"I'm sorry, it's just" Kili spluttered. "It's all my fault."

"No, no. How is this your fault?" Fili asked.

"If I had not come into your room this night, it would never have happened." Kili sniffed.

"Come on now, this night was not a complete loss." Fili said.

"How so?" Kili questioned.

"I learned that you are yet to lay with another dwarf." He said.

Kili chuckled "Do you find it amusing?" Kili asked.

"No, it's... sweet." Fili smiled "Confusing all the same, you're truly irresistible Kili."

"You're just saying that brother." Kili murmured.

"It hurts me to think that you'd think so." Fili pouted. "You know I love you, more than anything."

"And I you." Kili smiled "You mean the world to me brother."

"More than all the ale and gems in the world?" Fili asked.

"More than all of them combined." Kili answered.

Fili smiled, picking up his brother's face with his two hands and pulling him closer for a sweet kiss. It was not a deep, nor a sloppy kiss, but a sweet one that you would give your son before leaving for a hunting trip. Kili let out a happy sound, which made him blush red.

"Kili, you look so adorable when you're blushing." Fili said, stroking his brother's stubble with his thumb.

This comment only made Kili blush darker, which made Fili smile even more. His brother _was_ irresistible and Fili could never work out how Kili was not surrounded by women though that thought was not really a happy one. He was unique, different than the rest and most importantly he was Fili's. The two couldn't care less about Thorin's warning, nothing could separate the two no matter how strong the force; even a force strong as death would be seen as no threat. They would always be together, through thick and thin, through harsh and smooth paths.

"I love you so much Kee, I can't explain it." Fili said.

"You're actions say enough brother, more than words could." Kili said tiredly.

Kili turned so that his nose was in line with Fili's jaw, and he breathed in deeply. Fili smelt heavenly, even a bath could not remove the scent of sweat from his brother though this was not a bad thing. It was hard to describe his brother, since no words could do his appearance justice; even perfect was an understatement. The two brothers soon fell asleep, in each other's arms as they always did, and their eyes did not open for a few good hours at least. They both dreamt of the same thing, each other, though the images of each other varied between the younger and the older's mind...


	8. The Painful Build-Up

******THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

The sunlight seeped in through the window, a sight the dwarves were being forced to become accustomed to recently. During their sleep they had not moved much though Kili had wrapped his arms tightly round his brother's chest, which still lay bare. Fili was the first to wake up, or the first to open his eyes at least, and he had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the harsh sunlight. It was peaceful, there was no sound of boots knocking against stone floors or the harsh sound of wind bashing at open windows. As soon as Fili made the slightest movement, Kili's eyes began to groggily open.  
"Morning..." Kili yawned.

"Good morning." Fili whispered.

Kili stretched his legs as best he could whilst lying down, and curled his toes. Fili stretched one arm out to the side, while the other lay behind his brother's back. Kili's eyes wandered throughout the room and then he looked up at Fili through his eyelashes. A smile spread across Fili's cheeks, and he repositioned himself only slightly as to give Kili a light kiss on the forehead. Kili let out a quiet squeak, and then be blushed red.

"Kili, you get so easily embarrassed..." Fili chuckled.

"Well you're no help brother." Kili mewled, turning his face away.

Fili grabbed his brother's chin lightly, and turned Kili to face him. Even though Kili couldn't see it, he could _feel_ Fili watching him. Kili looked back at his brother, and he could see the hunger twinkling in the back of Fili's eyes and it made his throat dry. Kili let out a desperate breath, trying to wet his tongue, and the next thing Fili did certainly did not help. Fili swiftly picked himself up from the bed, spun around so that he was above Kili and then sent his mouth to his brother's neck.

"Fili..." Kili tried to sound serious, but his voice came out heavy and panting.

Fili circled his tongue around a spot where neck met shoulder, and ever so lightly he nibbled. Kili arched up just slightly, and let out a moan. Fili chuckled, and he smirked against Kili's branded skin.

"Fili." Kili tried again, and his voice was so high pitched Fili had trouble not laughing.

"Yes?" Fili asked, and Kili could feel his brother's hot breath against his skin.

"Thorin could come in aga-" Kili began but he was silenced by his brother's lips crashing against his.

Kili could feel the blonde's beard scratching across his sensitive skin but it did not hurt, just tickled. Then Kili felt his brother's tongue invading his mouth and all he could do was close his eyes and let out another pathetic moan. Fili's tongue explored every corner of Kili's mouth before eventually pulling away with a proud smirk.

"That shut you up." Fili sniggered, looking at the dazed look in his brother's eyes.

Kili thought it was best not to say that was his first real kiss, if he didn't want more teasing from his brother.

"Now." Fili began, his hands moving around his brother's chest "Let's get you out of these clothes."

"But Fili what ab-" Kili tried to speak again, but was silenced again by a kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, since they had to stop in order to lift Kili's shirt above his head. Now, Fili could admire Kili in all his glory (well the full glory of his torso anyway) and he had to wet his lips with his tongue in order to speak again, which he planned to do very often. Kili saw the look in his brother eyes, and a smirk spread across his face. The smirk he pulls when he realises something, when he has a brilliant idea for a prank. He opened his mouth to speak, but he just didn't know what to say. He hadn't ever 'dirty talked' at all before and he had no idea how to do it now. Then he closed his mouth, and decided it was best to leave the talking to Fili. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself... Fili shook himself to awaken from his dazed state, and then he set off to work. The older dwarf planted soft kisses down his brother's chest, and then would bite in some places which made Kili give out a yelp. Fili never enjoyed teasing, with all of his previous 'lovers' he would get straight into it and would be out of their hair before the sun came up, but with Kili it was different. With Kili he wanted it be special, he wanted to hear Kili moan and make his back arch and his toes curl, he wanted those desperate pants and pleas of attention and most importantly he wanted to hear Kili scream his name. This wasn't just Kili's first time with Fili, it was his first time with anyone and Fili wanted to set the bar impossibly high. Though, after this he'd like to think Kili shouldn't even think about loving anybody else, ever... Then Fili noticed he was getting distracted again, and he had to focus on pleasing Kili and only that. Fili pulled up, seeing the many marks he had placed upon his brother and a smug smirk curled his lips,

"Fili, please..." Kili panted, his eyes closed.

"Please what?" Fili asked, moving Kili's stray hair behind his ear.

Kili knew what Fili was doing, he had always been like this, and Kili knew exactly what he wanted Fili to do to him but he just couldn't put it into words and even if he could Kili doubted he would even be able to say it.

"You know what." Kili said, his eyes only now opening.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." Fili moved into his brother's ear and whispered in a sultry tone.

"I-Ah!" Kili began but was cut off by Fili dragging his teeth down his earlobe.

"Yes?" Fili whispered, planting kisses down Kili's neck.

"I want you to-to." Kili desperately tried to get the words out but his tongue just wouldn't let him "Fuck me." He pushed out.

Fili smirked. "What a dirty tongue you have." He almost sang "All in good time Kili."

"I-I'm ready for it." Kili whimpered.

"Then why are you shaking?" Fili asked, biting his brothers neck lightly.

Kili let out a loud moan, and he would have covered his mouth to stop it if it wasn't for his limbs feeling incredibly weak and wobbly.

"No, no Kili." Fili said, moving back to look Kili in the eye "We must prepare you first..."

The last thing he saw before shutting his eyes tight again was Fili licking his lips, and that made him feel like he was fit to burst, like he was falling apart at the seams and even though it was torture to him it just felt too good to be described in words. His trousers were tight, painfully tight, and he dreaded to think how this would feel while in his constricting battle gear. He felt Fili rub against his leg from time to time while he worked on Kili's chest, and every time it felt like it got closer. He could tell Fili was aroused, maybe even more than himself, but Fili sure had a good way of hiding it... Every time Kili felt like he was going to scream or dig his nails into the pillow, Fili just knew when to pull away and how to let Kili down slowly. It was magical.

It was impossible...


	9. The Sweet Release

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT**

* * *

"Fili, please..." Kili begged, his hand moving to his brother's hair.

Fili hadn't managed to groom his hair since he bathed, so it now lay tousled upon his head. Kili ran his trembling fingers through his brother's knots and tangles and then he let out a shaken moan as he felt Fili's hand grasp his thigh. Fili smirked again, and moved his tongue around one of Kili's nipples which earned him a jerk.

"F-Fili!" Kili cried out, his eyes shooting open.

Fili continued to lick, suck and nibble at Kili's nipple while his hand stroked the other. Kili moaned and pleaded, but Fili silenced him with a bite to the flesh or a kiss to the lips. Kili lay, twitching and jerking and arching every so often, with cheeks as red as roses. Kili looked up to his brother, and he could feel the sweat upon his skin though Fili did not look 'sweaty' in any way. When Fili sweat, he glistened and he glowed whereas Kili looked like somebody had thrown a bucket of water on him. Kili whimpered, feeling incredibly out levelled with Fili hanging above him.

"You're still overdressed." Fili growled, and the words were heaven to Kili.

Fili slid down Kili's chest, planting kisses and bites as he went, and his hand moved to Kili's clothed erection and Kili gave out a scream.

"You _are_ loud." Fili smirked, his eyes meeting Kili's as his hand trailed along the waistline of his boxers.

"Fili, please." Kili managed to get out, but his throat was so dry he could only speak with a hoarse voice.

Fili ran his tongue across the increasingly tight silk covering the skin of his brother and that earned him a shudder and moan. Kili's hands moved to his brother's hair and blonde locks were twirled around fingers. Kili pulled his brother up to him, so that they were eye-to-eye and he swallowed hard before he could speak.

"Fili..." Kili breathed heavily "Please."

Fili let out a quiet chuckle, and pushed his lips against Kili's. His tongue moved into Kili's mouth once more, and almost took ownership of his brother's mouth and all Kili could do was groan and pant and whimper. When Fili pulled away, he bit down hard on Kili's lip and it was so hard Kili could almost feel the bruise forming. Fili slid back down to Kili's groin, where he slowly pulled off his underwear. Kili's member popped out and it was certainly bigger than Fili had expected, though it could just have been due to the excited state that his brother was in. Now Fili could stare at his brother, completely bare before him, and he didn't know where his hands should roam first. They moved up and down the inside of his thigh, and he his hand came increasingly closer but not close enough for Kili.

"You're such a tease Fili." Kili panted, a smile spreading across his cheeks.

"Don't act like you don't love it Kee." Fili chuckled.

Kili picked his head up, to find his brother looking him dead in the eye whilst his tongue ran across the top of Kili's member, and his head immediately dropped back down. A shaking moan left Kili's bruised lips, and it was loud enough to deafen the ears of any and it was surprising nobody had heard it. With just one small lick, it had almost sent Kili over to the other side and that made Fili grin slyly. Kili was still trying to catch his breath, but it seemed nearly impossible. It had felt so good, so heavenly he had gotten angry that he had not done this before. It wasn't long until Fili had taken the entirety of Kili into his mouth and that had Kili screaming and begging and pleading for more whilst his nails dug into the covers. Every moan just made Fili moved faster, and quiet moans left the blonde dwarf's mouth as he did so. Kili couldn't take it any more, he felt like he was going to burst and he just couldn't find the right way to describe it. He thought he should warn his brother, but his throat was so dry and his words would just be interrupted by more moans but he didn't think exploding into his brother's mouth unexpectedly would be very pleasant. Kili had felt this sort of thing before of course, he was no stranger to pleasuring himself, but it had never felt this good, this _perfect_ before. Kili tugged on one of Fili's braids, and a high pitched whine was warning enough for him.

"Close..." Kili managed to push out.

And that was when everything went white, and then black and it seemed to take hours for reality to return. The bubbling in his stomach had burst like some sort of firework, spreading through his body from his head down to every finger and toe. He shook, he could feel himself shaking, though it felt so airy it felt like it was some sort of dream. A dream that had been lasting way too long, but soon enough the colours had faded and he could see the ceiling above him. Kili managed to pick his head up by laying back on his elbows, and he saw his brother with white covering his face, hair and beard and also a smirk. Fili moved up, capturing another kiss from his brother and Kili could taste himself in his brother's mouth. When Fili pulled away, he moved down his Kili's ear which he ran his tongue across the edge of. Kili shivered, still recovering from his orgasm.

"There is so much I want to do to you Kili." Fili whispered gruffly.

"Fili..." Kili whimpered.

"But those will have to wait, I think just this was too much for you Kee." Fili said planting kisses along Kili's jawline.

"Please." Kili panted.

"You know I want to, more than anything." Fili began "But it'll have to be special, not as rough as this."

There was a pause.

"Unless you like it rough." Fili said, his hand drifting to run his thumb across Kili's bottom lip. "Do you brother?"

"I-I..." Kili stuttered, his eyes trying their best to meet with Fili's.

There was a dark hunger in Fili's eyes, one he had not seen before and he would be lying if he said it didn't excite him but he was far too limp to even move a muscle. All he could do was move his eyes to follow Fili, and occasionally let out heated breaths.

"Answer me." Fili ordered.

"Y-Yes..." Kili whimpered.

Fili smirked, looking proud of what he had reduced his brother too. Fili was always considerate of his brother, and everything he did was to make him happy but when it came to things like this, he lost sight of things and what he did was to make Kili happy was subtle and less obvious to the point where he teased his brother. Though, he still knew Kili enjoyed and craved each moment.

"I'm going to have to take another bath." Fili sat, slowly sitting up. "Care to join me?"


	10. The Morning After

_So after remembering how badly I left this story, and how much I actually enjoyed writing it I decided I could at least write one more chapter to leave you guys satisfied, thank you for all the support and if you want more of this stories or stories similar don't be afraid to tell me or request!_

* * *

It was morning, and it was silent. It wasn't the same silence that made Kili uncomfortable, and made it impossible to rest, but the type of silence that you can have when people stop a conversation simply because you've gotten what you wanted out of it, the type of silence you have when waking up in the arms of your loved one. Fili was the first to get out of bed, after several minutes of them lying in each other's warmth, and he did so carefully as to not wake Kili up suddenly. Though to his luck, Kili was already awake, his eyes fluttered open far more gracefully than they should have but he soon broke that image when he yawned (almost roared) and stretched his arms up above his head.

"Good morning brother." Fili smiled as Kili's muscles relaxed again.

"Morning..." He slurred, obviously still not fully awake.

Fili slid off of the bed, the cold floor tingling his bare feet as he looked around for his clothes. Kili rolled about on the bed for a while, trying to find a comfortable position to fall back to sleep with but without Fili by his side it was impossible.

"It is too early to wake Fili." Kili moaned, blocking the sunlight with his hand.

"We have to leave, we are still on a quest Kee, we'll have breakfast and then we'll go." Fili stated, picking up his boots from the corner of the room.

"Breakfast?" Kili asked, the tone in his voice suddenly lifting.

Fili nodded chuckling lightly, as he passed Kili's clothes to him though he thought it unlikely for him to get changed so easily. Fili pulled on his under shirt and a pair of loose trousers, they would not need to get into their armour until after breakfast for digesting food with such a painful force on your stomach was not easy to do. After a few minutes, Fili managed to get Kili dressed in his clothes but refused to put his boots on for him.

"I don't know why you insist on me doing this, you are perfectly capable." Fili argued, walking over to the door.

"I could do it, but I just prefer you to." Kili smiled cheekily, pulling on his boots and joining his brother by his side.

They entered the cold hall, assuming they were two of the first to wake up and were wondering where they would be eating breakfast. The two brothers waited for a bit, wondering whether waking Thorin up was a good idea and they decided unless they wanted their heads bashed together it would certainly be a terrible choice to make. After pacing up and down the hall for a bit, a door to the side of their room's opened. Out stepped a very tried looking Bofur, with strained eyes and messy hair, though still a small smile on his face.

"Morning lads." Bofur said, almost a whisper.

"Good morning Bofur." Kili smiled, trying to pretend he didn't notice how awful Bofur looked.

"Did you sleep well?" Fili asked.

"Didn't get too much sleep if I'm honest, but I'm still in working condition." Bofur yawned, leaning against his door frame.

"I'm sorry, hopefully tonight you will have a better rest." Fili softened his eyes in sympathy.

"I'd say don't apologise since you had nothing to do with it, but that isn't completely true." Bofur chuckled, winking before returning back into his room to wake up properly.

Kili stood there as the door closed, his face utterly horrified. Fili couldn't help but burst into laughter, smacking the younger brother on the back and almost launching him forwards. When the laughter silenced, the blonde looked up and saw the awful expression on Kili's face.

"Lighten up brother, Bofur is not angry at us or anything of the sort." Fili said.

"Yes but if he could hear us, who else did?" Kili asked, his face turning into complete worry.

"Do not worry brother, if uncle had heard us we wouldn't have woken up this morning." Fili smiled, trying his best to reassure his brother though he wasn't so sure himself.

"What?" Kili asked, not sure he understood what his brother was saying.

"Because he would killed us in our sleep, silly." Fili laughed, knocking his brother on the head lightly with his fist.

Kili chuckled, though his muscles were still incredibly tense and his face had not changed in the slightest. Fili sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbing his brother by the sleeve as he brought them to the room where they ate the evening before.

As the rest of the company joined Fili and Kili for breakfast they all had a similar expression on their face, one of fatigue and annoyance, all except their uncle and the hobbit. Bombur's face lit up just at the sight of food, and he had completely forgotten why he was ever tired in the first place. Most of the company placed it as some bad dream, other's just blaming it on the terrible make of the elf beds, no matter what their reason there was no way their first conclusion would be that the heirs of Durin were 'laying together'. Thorin however looked as brooding as always, not talking to anybody and just eating little before going to retrieve the ponies. Kili couldn't help but feel sorry for the company, but his mood lightened when he later saw Dwalin almost tip over into a pool of mud. Their journey from here was not going to be easy, travelling on treacherous paths where they would have to continue on foot. They coated up in their armour, and left to the word of Thorin who led them up a thin path where the rain soon drenched them.


	11. Thunder Battle

For anybody wondering, because I know I've messed around between the movie and book events, I will be sticking to the book events as closely as I can excluding the 'stone giant scene' because of how important it is for the two of them. It will not be completely accurate, though I will re-read parts of the book to make sure there is an element of the events in there so it is enjoyable for you to read. Thanks again for all your support!

* * *

It was exciting at first, travelling along a narrow path gripping to the side of the mountain, feeling the rain drench your hood and face, but words could not describe how amazed Kili was as an actual _stone giant_ emerged from a nearby rock heap and was almost immediately thrown back by another throwing a boulder to its face. That's when it went from incredibly exciting to worryingly dangerous. Rock fragments were falling down onto the path making the narrow path even narrower and forcing the company to hug the wall as they carried on. That was when the group was split into two, though the majority of the company were too worried for their own safety to even notice how much danger the others were. All but except the two brothers, they were on either side of the crack in the 'mountain' which soon was revealed to be yet another stone giant. Kili and Fili had read such tales when they were young, about legendary stone giants lying in the sides of mountains and appearing when the weather was thunderous and drenched with rain to fight it out with one another. It had seemed like a magnificent sight to behold, which it was for sure, though now they could not wish for anything but them to simply vanish. Though if such a thing did occur, the company would be split in half as they fell down the side of the mountain. As they travelled along the path hanging on the side of the mountain, they had trekked over the mighty legs of yet another stone giant which thought now was the best time to awaken.

"Kili, grab my hand!" Fili called, but it was too late.

The stone giant joined the thunder battle and was stomping through the ravine taking around half of the company with it. Kili's eyes were locked on his brother as he clung to the rocky legs for his life. Thorin ordered them to move on, and Bofur had to pull him forwards in order to get Kili to move. Then it happened. The whole world seemed to slow down, which made it all the more painful. The stone giant fell, its face crashing into the mountain and its legs hitting last.

"Fili!" Thorin called, running stupidly fast to where the giant collapsed.

Kili didn't even want to know what had happened, because he already had a good idea to what had, though a part inside of him needed to know but being at the back of the group he would have to wait for them all to pass.

_Oh thank god..._

Lying on a large area of rock, still moving though battered all the same, the other half of the company. Thorin's face went from worried back to it's cold state, though there was a hint of relief hiding in the corners of his mouth and the wrinkles of his forehead. Fili was in the process of helping Bombur up, which seemed an impossible task, and when he had almost brought him to his feet Thorin ordered them to move so the red haired dwarf was dropped to the floor. As the now rejoined company entered a cave, which Fili and Kili were asked to investigate, the rain only became stronger outside. The dwarves took off their outer layer of clothing, which was now incredibly heavy and clinging to their body, and set up their beds for the night. They would have to sleep in the cold and in the dark, for it was too dangerous to light a fire in a cave which you did not know how far back it went. With the brothers finally having a moment alone, they thought it would be best to talk. Though instead of words coming out of Kili's mouth, he simply hugged this brother tightly and let tears leave his eyes and land on his brother's shoulder.

"Kili, brother, do not cry. I am unharmed." Fili reassured him, drawing soothing circles on his back.

Kili pulled away, sniffling to contain himself from spluttering again. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice cracking.

Fili nodded, though he walked with a slight limp and probably pulled the muscles in his arm trying to heave Bombur up. It was so awful seeing his brother in such a state, he could see he was trying to be strong though hiding how he felt was never something Kili was particularly good at. They surveyed the cave, which seemed to go no further than two 'rooms' which is where they decided to rest the night. When most of the company fell to sleep, Kili whispered to Fili to see if he was still awake.

"I am now..." Fili grumbled quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking, if you had..._died_." He paused, the word being incredibly painful to leave his lips "I never would have been able to tell you how much you meant to me."

Fili moved his hand to reach for his brother's, and he squeezed it. "That is very kind brother, though can we do this in a more private place?" Fili asked.

"Of course, I am sorry... Can we speak in the morning?" Kili asked, and Fili nodded in reply.

Though they had no time to sleep and wait for morning, because a few minutes after their conversation a crack drove through the floor and plunged the company down a series of chutes until they landed on a creaking wooden platform in what looked like a shanty town. They didn't have too much time to stand and admire, not that there was much to admire in the run down town, for goblins crawled up walls and across the floor grabbing and clawing at the dwarves who barely had their wits about them and couldn't even think about drawing their weapon. There was a foul stench in the air, like oil and mud, and it clogged the dwarves noses as they were carried across bridges by disgusting looking goblins who had not washed for weeks. As the group was carried there was a chorus singing, though they could not place the location for it bounced off of the many walls, though it was not beautiful like the elven songs in Rivendell but ghastly and shrill with a tint of evil spreading through it. It was not just the singing that put them off, but the lazy and poisonous lyrics that went with it, and so was how they learned where they had fallen into.

_Goblin-town..._


	12. Falling Behind

So I know I haven't written for pretty much 5 months, and I'm so sorry! I just really can't be bothered to continue this story any more, but as you all seem to enjoy it I don't want to give up on it completely. I'm just finding it hard to really get into this fan fiction now, because I'm not sure where I want to go with it or how I really want it to end. Please let me know if you want this story to continue, and I'll try to upload a chapter at least once a week for you.

* * *

The dwarves were pulled and pushed by these slimy goblins, their claws digging into the fabrics of their clothes and their skin. It was just so _dirty_. There was no other way to describe it, because that was all it was. There were shanty towns built up on rocks towering for miles above their heads. Connecting each of these towers were rickety, wooden bridges which creaked as you walked upon them. Also, there were zip wires of sorts placed around the 'town', with small baskets placed on one side for transportation. The dwarves did love the underground, living in caves and holes in mountains, but this was a disgrace to the name of a cave. It was poorly built for one, the pillars holding up the houses onto the side of the mountain looked as if they would break any second, which only made the group more and more anxious as they were pulled further down into the depths of Goblin Town. The song was loosing it's impact, as the amount of voices singing the spiteful words began to decrease until there was one revolting voice remaining. It wasn't even singing, and something they would never expect was actually missing the Elven music of Rivendell. It didn't take long until they were shoved onto a platform of orange, dusty rock. Upon this platform stood the most disgusting, foul smelling, revolting goblin of them all- the Great Goblin... He stood several feet taller than them, twirling around in a way that was anything but graceful. Smaller goblins were caught under his feet as he spun, and they were crushed. The dwarves tried to keep a straight face, as if they had the upper hand, though they were wondering how they would get out of this mess. When his awful howling had finally ceased, Thorin and the beast held conversation for a short period of time. The leader of the company tried his best to convince the Great Goblin to let them out alive, for they had not meant to trespass on their home, which was true in some respects. The conversation between the two grew boring, as they were constantly trying to win for they were both as stubborn as a mule. However, the Great Goblin was not too frightened of this small dwarf as his hands were held behind his back by goblins, but that was until he saw the glimmering sword presented in front of him. Many of the goblins were stripping the dwarves of their possessions, but they did not get very far... The 'Goblin Cleaver' was tossed onto the ground, as the goblins began to back away. The Great Goblin ordered an attack, not allowing them to speak any more lies. But that was when the cave went dark, all of the lantern's hanging above and below flames blew out in an instant. All were silent in the darkness, for a few moments, until the sparks began to fall down onto the unprotected skin of the goblins. It was _burning holes_ into them. In the darkness of ash clouds, they began to topple over each other biting and screaming and screeching louder than any warg could howl. Many of the goblins fell down from the platform, still heaving chunks out of each other, and many were simply attacked by one another. Then a shining sword came into the view of the dwarves, and drove itself into the gut of the Great Goblin. He fell with a thud, and it was not long before the other goblins realised what was going on. Many of them fled at the sight of yet another sword they feared. A familiar voice then spoke up, familiar and relieving.

"Follow me quick!" said the fierce voice, yet it was still almost silent.

They ran through caves and tunnels, tripping over their own feet and clinking together with the shackles tied around their hands. Then the torches re-lit, and the entire population remaining of Goblin Town seemed to be following after them. When they got their hands freed they could run slightly faster, but it was not fast enough according to their saviour. They stumbled and fell but they continued to get back up, slashing and cutting at the goblins that got a little too close. It didn't take long until they emerged back into the sunlight, something the goblins feared more than anything. However, the sun would soon set, so there was no time to rest. They were in such a rush to find a safe place, that they had not noticed the decreased number of their company. Mr. Baggins had fallen behind, and they had all failed to notice. After they stopped at a clearing in the trees, taking heavy breaths, Gandalf began to count them again. Of course it was Gandalf, but before they were too busy to ask how he got there.

"Where is Bilbo?" Gandalf began to ask, looking around for the hobbit.

The majority of the company were too tired and hungry and sleep deprived to even bother looking around, but not the two brothers. Fili and Kili spun around, looking high and low for the small hobbit. Blame fell to Dori, who was responsible for carrying the hobbit to safety, but he was hearing none of it.

"In my defence we were being chased by bloody goblins!" He shrieked, standing up and clenching his fists.

"It's not as if he asked for the responsibility." Said Nori, defending his brother instantly.

"Well sometimes quick decisions must be made, and people need to be up for that task!" Balin joined in.

"Well why couldn't you do it?" Dori asked, offended.

"It's not a case of that, do not try to place the blame on me." Balin huffed.

"There is no point in this argument, we all know that Dori is held responsible for this incident." Dwalin attempted to end the argument.

"But he is yet to own up for it!" Bifur said in heavy breaths.

"Enough!" Thorin boomed, sitting up from a rock, and the entire company sat back down. "The point is that we are down one member, and this could have grave consequences. We _need_ our burglar."

"Well I think it's highly irrational to go back in there to get him." Ori said in a quiet voice.

Gandalf nodded, still thinking of how to sort out this problem. "He is not as strong as you may give him credit for, he could perfectly be alive and trying to find his way out..."

"Yes but how likely is that? Are we expected to wait out here until night falls upon us and we are under attack of goblins once more?" Bofur asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course not Bofur." Fili said, shooting him a look. "But we would do the same as we would if any of us fell behind. We need to treat Bilbo like a member of us, not just somebody on the side."

Kili then spoke up with his brother "We may not be able to go into to get him, but the least we can do it wait here a little longer and look a little closer for him."

The company was quiet for a few moments, until a noise of agreement flowed through the group. Kili looked happily at his brother, proud of his first important impact on their quest. Fili patted his brother on the back, as they all gathered around Gandalf awaiting orders.

"Must I remind you that I am the leader of this quest? Your orders stand with me." Thorin stated, and the company turned to his directions.

"What do you suggest?" Gandalf asked.

"Fili, Kili, Bofur and Nori, you climb up some trees and look around if you can see him anywhere. Dwalin, Bifur and Dori go as close to the entrance as you see safe to see if he is around there. Bombur, see if you can find anything edible around. The rest of us shall wait here to see if he returns. When the sun begins to set, we must carry on, and accept that our burglar has fallen behind."

The company nodded, and went off for their tasks, as the sun slowly began to sink in the sky.

* * *

_This is just a reminder that this is sticking mainly to the events of the book, but keeping the characterization from the movies, excluding Bifur's Khuzdul speaking because I don't want to remove him completely from this story because I'm too tired to look up any Khuzdul phrases..._


End file.
